Vreenak Goes To The Beach
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Just read it; trust me :-)


**Vreenak Goes To The Beach**

**I was having a conversation with Lorna Winters about my crazy beach ventures this Summer and this came to my mind… I mean… come on.. Vreenak, going to the beach, can you picture it? Well, you will after this story ;-) This one's for you Jan!**

**I don't own Wizard of Oz, but I do own Letant. He is mine, all mine! *evil cackle***

* * *

"I cannot believe you've talked me into this!" Vreenak seethed while he and Letant were in the hover limo. Their wives Bea and Jan took the day to go shopping and that meant that they wouldn't see their respective females for a good 12 hours at least. They only frequented Earth a few times a year and when they did, their wives made sure to take full advantage of that time to stock up on odds and ends for the sake of "beautifying" the otherwise grey Romulan home.

They were in Spain and the beaches looked so beautiful and inviting that Letant was itching to get in the water only ten minutes after the women had gone.

"I'm not getting in!" Vreenak said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"What?! Come, come, why not?! Afraid you'll melt when the water touches you?" Letant joked with that annoying smirk of his.

Vreenak rolled his eyes in turn. "Ever since you've watched that confounded classic Earth movie, everything you say has a reference to it!"

"It's called the wizard of oz." Letant said as he began tossing clothes all over the floor.

"Ridiculous movie." Vreenak grumbled.

"If you only had a heart!" Letant continued.

"There he goes!" Vreenak replied as he dropped his hands and sighed loudly. It was still quite early in the morning but at the rate things were going he was going to need a drink of kail fal straight away. He then looked over at Letant who had stopped tossing clothes around and was standing still in a contemplative manner.

"What is it? Changed your mind?" He asked hopefully. "Of course not you old goat! I just realized that Bea didn't pack my swimming trousers."

Vreenak raised a brow. "You let your wife pack your clothes?"

"Well of course!" Letant roared. "She knows what looks best on me!" He then looked Vreenak up and down. "You should probably start doing the same old man."

"I will have you know that I have impeccable taste in fashion!" Vreenak said as he lifted his chin. "Grey suits my skin tone perfectly, and goes with my eyes; why do you think Jan was unable to resist me the moment she laid eyes on me? She was practically begging me to take her out on our first date."

"Uh huh…" Letant said while looking at the mountain of clothes he had created. "Well that settles it, we have to go out and buy swimming trousers."

"Why don't we do this another day.." Vreenak tried.

"Nope, we're going swimming buddy." Letant said with a hard slap on his friends shoulder. There was that mischievous gleam in his eye and he knew he would simply not relent.

"Fine." Vreenak sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Les puedo ayudar en algo?" The woman working in the store asked the Romulan pair. Both Letant and Vreenak looked at each other oddly. "Bea isn't here to translate.. No matter." Letant replied smoothly.  
He pulled out his universal translator and set it to translate from English to Spanish, trouble was that Letant didn't realize that his translator had identified swimming trouser as a Speedo. The message was replayed in Spanish and the young woman looked up with mirth in her eyes and bit her bottom lip hard to try not to laugh in front of them.

"Oh! Ok! Ya vengan!" She said as she showed them the way. After she had excused herself, both men looked around them in awkward silence before Vreenak grumbled. "You would mess up the translation wouldn't you! She led us to the underwear department!"

Letant looked around and saw pictures of human men modeling the swimwear. They were either at the beach or at the pool next to women who were wearing bathing suits. "No… I think this is the human equivalent of swim wear here in Spain." He said as he looked around. There was a handsome young human gentleman browsing the area when Vreenak walked up to him but not before snatching Letant's universal translator away from him.

"Excuse me sir, do you wear this attire to go to the beach?" The translator relayed the words in Spanish and the man nodded and spoke back: "Yes, the women love to see men in these!" He said as he lifted a particular bright red one.

"Did you hear that old goat? The Earth women love it!" Letant said as he shoved his friends arm suggestively.

"NO WAY! Am I wearing that out in public!"

"When are you going to live a little bit?!" Think of how Jan would react if she saw you wearing nothing but this?!" He said as he grabbed a particular small, hot pink one. Vreenak raised a brow. "You have a point, she would grovel at my feet most assuredly."

That was all the convincing he needed. The hot pink speedo was quickly purchased while Letant got the red one and they soon made their way to the beach.

Vreenak walked awkwardly on the sand as they made their way towards the chairs that had been laid out for them. At least what Letant had said held some merit; every time a human female walked by they would stop to look at him. He held up his hand at one point when a pair of blonde women were pointing at him and he said with a smirk: "Sorry ladies; I'm a married man." Which was followed by uncontrollable giggling on their part.

"I can't believe this!" Letant said indignantly. "All the women are looking at you!"

"That's because you're still wearing those cargo pants. You know, if you were going to drag me out here, the least you can do is play the part and dress like everyone else."

"Fine!" Letant said when they arrived at the chairs propped up next to an umbrella. He swiftly undid his pants to reveal the bright red speedo he was wearing. At that point a pair of brunettes walked by and immediately burst out laughing.

"I think they're laughing at you." Vreenak said with a smirk on his face. "Not to worry, I'll help you out."

He got up and stood next to Letant and began flexing his nonexistent muscles. The girls at this point were taking out their cameras and shooting pictures left and right.

"I can't believe this!" Letant said in awe. "They prefer your scrawny body over me?!"

Vreenak lifted a brow and kissed his left bicep. "Do try to deal with it old man." He said before turning around and modeling some more for the women.

Most of the day passed in this way and then Letant decided he had had enough and they eventually headed back into the beachfront house they were staying at.  
Vreenak sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "One does tire of posing for beautiful women."

"Shut up; old arrogant goat!" Letant mumbled.

As soon as they walked through the door, both Bea and Jan came running to meet them. They both stopped abruptly and looked at them up and down before they burst into fits of laughter.  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! It's true!" Bea said as she was turning bright red.

"What?! What is the meaning of this?!" Letant replied.

Jan held up a PADD for them to see, on the screen were bold letters that said: "The first Lizardian Male to bathe in the waters of Altea, Spain."

"WHAT?!" Vreenak yelled as he yanked the PADD away from Jan. "I don't believe this!"

He turned around to see his old friend turning a sickly olive green from how much he was laughing to say nothing of his wife who was right there beside him howling in laughter. It was only Jan who came up to him in her gentle manner and tried to soothe him. "Honey, they just mistook you is all."

"They compared me to a Lizardian Jan! The ugliest creatures on the face of the quadrant!"

"But… at least… you're a handsome Lizardian." Jan tried, but that only made Bea and Letant laugh even harder.

"Stop!" Letant said as he waved his hand around. "No more!" Tears were spilling down his face as he clutched his stomach.

"Yes, yes, go ahead and laugh; you are sorely mistaken if you think I wont forget this!"

Jan sighed as she looked at her husband's angry and ego-bruised face. "Honey, there's something I want to show you."

He was still angry and he couldn't even face her. "What could you possibly have to show me now? Are you going to read me the article?"

"No, I was just.." She pulled out a small blue bag and took out a small navy blue baby boy pajama outfit and held it up to him. He only glanced at it at first before his eyes grew wide. "Please don't tell me this is yet another joke." He said in a husky voice.

She smiled and shook her head. "It's no joke honey."

It was instantaneous the way his face changed from being so angry to delighted. "Do you mean it Jan? Do you?!" He said as he spun her around happily.

"Yes; I found out a couple of days ago but I didn't know how to tell you…"

"YAY!" Bea cheered as she came around. "CONGRATULATIONS! This calls for champagne!"

"Good show old goat; I knew you had it in you!" Letant said with a wink and a smirk, but Vreenak was still trying to take in the news, the best news a man could ever receive; he was to be a father.

The End

* * *

**And she ended the story with talk of babies…. Surprised? XD **


End file.
